The idea of reprogramming immune cells in a way that would eliminate pathogenic responses while preserving normal immune function is a concept that has tantalized immunologists for decades. Current immunotherapic drugs have met with a degree of clinical success, however, such therapies require life-long usage and non-specifically suppress the entire immune system. Recent conceptual advances in our understanding of the mechanisms operative in the induction of tolerance and restoration of self-tolerance provides unprecedented insights into the development of new tolerogenic strategies. However, major challenges remain. What are the biochemical and molecular events that lead to tolerance? How do the central and peripheral mechanisms of tolerance interact? This meeting will be to bring together researchers to present recent breakthroughs- in the study of the processes that regulate tolerance: clonal deletion; clonal inactivation; immune deviation and suppression. The topics will include: T and B cell receptor signaling; co-stimulation; accessory cell function; cell survival; and the intracellular signaling events that control immune tolerance. Finally, specific talks in immunotherapy of autoimmunity, transplantation, cancer and infectious disease will be included.